Birth plus Birth equals Death
by Trowakun
Summary: Based off of the Weiss Kreuz RPG: Uncontrol. What happens when the insane give birth to more insanity.


"I AM BREATHING! DAMNIT!!" the blonde screamed in pain and lashed out at the nurse beside her.

The nurse deftly dodged the attack as the blonde didn't really have the ability to fully focus her energies on the nurse. She looked over at another nurse, "Go get the orderlies, NOW!" The second nurse nodded and ran out of the room and returned almost immediately with two male orderlies and a doctor. The orderlies quickly strapped the blonde's arms down to the bed and the doctor administered a very, very light sedative to the blonde, as well as pain relievers. The instant the doctor finished administering the medication, the orderlies rolled the blonde out of the room and down to a birthing room.

--Two days later--

The blonde looked down nervously at the two babies in the double carrier. She looked back up at the nurse at the desk when the nurse asked her to sign a few forms before checking out She nodded and quickly filled out and signed the paperwork. Finished with that, she picked up a cloth bag, and then the carrier holding the twins. Walking briskly out the door, she quickly climbed into the taxi that was waiting for her. 

The driver already had the directions to where he was supposed to go and started driving the instant the door shut. He glanced in the rearview mirror, eyeing his passengers. The woman fidgeted nervously, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she checked on the sleeping twins. "What are their names?" He asked curiously, trying to start up a conversation.

She looked up at him nervously. "Nadia and Aidan." her voice was cold and crisp, and she quickly looked back down at them. He didn't like the way she was acting, but it wasn't his position to say anything more. 

He dropped her off at the designated location, she paid him and watched as he drove off. She then looked back down at the babies, then looked up across the street at the hotel.

--Three Hours Later--

A brunette woman, who looked to only be eighteen walked into the hotel with a double baby carrier and a cloth bag and walked up to the front counter. The man behind the desk looked up at her, "May I help you miss?"

She glanced around slightly nervously, "Ahh...yes...is there a Mamoru Takatori here?"

"May I ask as to the nature of this visit?" He queried, neither giving her a yes or a no answer.

She looked down at the baby carrier, "I was asked to bring him something." 

The man walked out from behind the counter and looked at the baby carrier and saw the twins inside. "One moment, I will call and see if he is in." He walked back around to the front of the counter and called for Mr. Takatori. "Ahh, yes sir. There is a young woman down here with a...special delivery here for you.....Yes sir, I'll bring it right up." He hung the phone up and looked at the woman, "I will take it from here." The brunette nodded and left the hotel, fingering the money she had been paid, not noticing the commotion across the street.

--Across the street from the hotel--

Three police cars and an ambulance were sitting outside of the small restaurant across from the hotel. The manager was trying to explain the events to one of the police officers, while the emergency crew put the dead body of the blonde woman into a body bag and hauled it away.

"She was crazy I tell you! She just came in and sat a table by the window, drank a cup of coffee, and she kept looking out that window, watching that hotel for something. Then suddenly she pulled the gun out of her purse, and she just shot herself! Just like that! She just blew herself away!" The manager continued to ramble on to the policeman.

--Back in the hotel--

The man called another worker to the desk, then took the baby carrier and bag and went to the elevator. He rode the elevator up to the floor where Mr. Takatori was located and went to the door and knocked. The young Takatori opened the door and looked at the baby carrier, color draining from his face. He had apparently not been expecting this specific 'special' delivery.


End file.
